thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell (TUAU)
Piper Halliwell is the sweet, sensitive middle sister, and peacemaker of the Charmed Ones as she often attempts to keep the peace between her two sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of time: stopping the flow of time, and speeding it up to induce rapid aging or decrepitude. History Early life Piper was born on August 7th, 1997 to the Necromancer Nicholas Scratch and Patrica Halliwell, a descendant of the Salem witch Melinda Warren. Piper is the second child born to Nicholas and Patty, and her sisters Prue and Phoebe were born November 27th, 1993 and October 22nd, 1999. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Physical Appearance Of all three sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. ** Aliases: As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter than the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. * Make-up: Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Piper is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Piper's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, runestaffs, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Piper and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle described Piper as being "strong in wild magic". **'Astral Projection:' Piper has mastered the art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate her astral self - the sheath of the soul, or life essence - from her physical self and travel through space unbounded by physical laws while retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous mystical means. Prue is of such mastery that she can remain in her astral form for up to 24 hours before there is any corporeal deterioration of her physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical body while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in her wraith-like state. **'Conjuring:' Piper is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Piper and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Piper and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Rowena MacLeod. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Piper can control time within her immediate vicinity; she is unaffected by this and is still able to move around normally. Initially, her hold over time was brief and all encompassing, however, she has fine tuned this ability considerably. Through practice, she can selectively slow down at least half a dozen objects simultaneously, while "freezing" a fair number of other objects completely. With great concentration, Piper can sustain a certain temporal phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. Certain entities have proven immune to the effects of Piper's temporal powers (i.e. deities, harpies, furies, and high-tier angels and demons). **'Temporal Deceleration: '''Piper can slow time in minute radiuses, making it look like to others that she is moving at very high speeds. ** '''Temporal Stasis: '''Piper can stop time in minute radiuses. Piper is able to selectively freeze specific objects of her choosing, rather than everything within the range of her powers. Objects under the effects of her "freeze" can absorb an unspecified amount of physical force directed against them without the freeze being disrupted. The limits to the amount of energy these objects could absorb harmlessly are also unknown. Targets who are frozen remain as such when she consciously wills them to. Piper cannot stop time around something if there is a solid barrier completely covering it, thus she is only able to stop time within the room she is in, unless she has an unobstructed path to those objects within the range of her powers. While the exact range of her powers have not been examined, outdoors she can apparently instantly freeze an entire city block. An area she has frozen that she has ceased to control consciously will remain frozen for about several minutes before it regains its mobility; Piper can unfreeze time at will, even freezing an entire object, then unfreezing only part of it. Through some unknown circumstance, Piper can disrupt an object's momentum, causing an object she freezes and then unfreezes to fall to the ground instead of it resuming its original trajectory path. **'Temporal Acceleration:' Piper is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it. With concentration, Piper has used this ability on a Witch Hunter's ring, accelerating its age to the point it disintegrated from decrepitude. She also accelerated the mixing process of a magical oil, making it ready in moments instead of it having to sit for two weeks before it could be used. **'Temporal Replay:' Piper can replay the recent past in short bursts, witnessing recent events as ghostly images. **'Temporal Mind Exchange:' With great concentration, Piper has the ability to project her own or an individual's consciousness back in time. Any changes to the timeline will not take effect until the connection is severed, after which the target's consciousness will return to the same point of time the travel first took place. Only the target will remember the original events of the past, while also having no personal memory of the altered timeline when returning to the present. If using her time traveling ability on someone else, Piper must keep physical contact with the target to maintain his/her connection with the separate point of time. The further the distance back in time over which Piper transports one's consciousness, the more strenuous the process will be on the person's mind. Even for a powerful mind, one such as Phoebe, Piper cannot safely send one further than one week back in time without the fear of potentially destroying the target's mind. Only one with powerful healing abilities, such as an angel's, can somewhat bypass this limit. *'Temporal Cognition:' Piper can sense another time manipulator's power usage or the use of a "time bomb", and can detect alterations in the timeline. *'Energy Projection: Piper possesses the ability to project a beam or flash of concussive, white-colored force from her hands. She can project a maximum concussive force of at least 350 pounds per square inch. The maximum effective range for her energy beams was at least 300 feet. The expenditure of kinetic energy in the ways listed above continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Piper's physical strength, but she will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure was over. *'''Spiritual Purity: Being one of the Guardians of Pandora's Box, Piper is immune to the sickness, death and many other unspecified evils in Pandora's Box if they are released. Abilities *'Athleticism:' Piper has shown impressive gymnastic and athletic ability. *'Experienced Combatant:' Piper began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Piper is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Katya, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. *'Multilingualism:' Piper can speak both English and German, and some high school Latin. *'Photography:' Piper is a practicing photographer. Since childhood, she has practiced to perfect her skills using analog camera equipment, preferring "old school" over the much improved technology of digital cameras. She owned a prized Polaroid camera before it was broken in the altercation with Nathan Prescott. Her teacher, Mark Jefferson, often encourages her to put her skills out to the public, but her lack of confidence in her own photography often prevents her from submitting her photos for critique. Equipment *'Pandora's Box:' A gift the Gods gave to Pandora, one that contained all of the evils of the world, until she unleashed it on an unsuspecting people. Piper is the current guardian of the box, but she and her sister magically transported somewhere no living person will ever find it. *'Melinda's Grimoire:' Melinda Warren was a powerful witch in 1692. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by her only daughter, and it was passed down from generation to generation and the Charmed Ones use their ancestor's grimoire to learn witchcraft. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying Piper from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, she is vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: When emotionally distressed, Piper's supernatural powers will be affected and potentially weaken the collective magic of the Charmed One's (The Power of Three). Her temporal stasis power, in particular, is triggered by fear and anxiety. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause Piper to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. Being a descendant of the Homo magi, the Lobelia flower can temporarily neutralize Piper's magic and be used to weaken her as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. * Iron: As with all human sorcerers, Piper's magical powers are blocked, or at the very least dampened, when she is bound by iron. The Seer was able to restrain Piper using iron chains, though she was eventually able to escape the chains. * Magic: While one of the most powerful witches in the world, Piper is still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls, Amulet of the Archangels, and Dark Objects. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Piper is still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, she can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. As a Homo magi, Piper is immune to the negative effects of drowning. * Overexertion: Piper's reserves of magical energy accumulate if not used, but overuse can deplete them to the point that further use of them starts to put a considerable strain on her physical well-being, and this leaves her mystically debilitated for an extended period of time. As with other magical users, the only way to restore their waning powers is an extended period of rest. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)